One Little Noise
by GilmorePotterAddict
Summary: How could one little noise change the entire revolution? Bad summery I know, but I hope you like it.


One Little Sound

Chapter 1 – The Noise

A/N: I don't own this, I wish I did though. This is mainly from the movieverse and musicals, I've added some aspects from the books. If you don't like it, sorry.

Enjorlas POV

"The people will rise to fight with us!" Enjorlas shouted finishing the speech to the Amis at the meeting. Everyone cheered, then settled down to listen to more. As silence fell upon the crowd, he heard a noise that struck him down. A scoff. He looked around to find the person who made the noise.

Courferyac looked to his left at Marius and his little gamine friend. E… Ester? No. Evelyn? No… Eponine! That's it! "Eponine you scoff? You don't believe our Enjorlas? If that's the case then why do you sit here and listen? Why do you come night after night if you don't believe that we will prevail?" He looked upset that this girl who had become a friend to many of the Amis would disregard Enjorlas's words so easily. Enjorlas agreed with him. Who was she to shoot us down with such a small noise? Even Marius looked at her betrayed by her actions.

Eponine looked around at the large group gathered to listen. With a frown she replied, "I don't scoff your beliefs. How can I when I am one of the ones you fight for? I am one of the ones who starve and run from the law and fight everyday just to survive! But it is very hard to figure out how you can stand there and claim you fight for the people like me, the poor and the oppressed as you call us. How many of the poor have you talked to other than me and a few street kids that follow you around like puppies? How many shop keepers? Whores? Beggars? How do you know what they want if you never talk to them? How do you know that they will fight with you for a better world, one that is as uncertain as the one we have right now? And if you lose? What will happen to us all that side with you? Already you aren't being careful with your words. It's dangerous for us downtrodden as you call us to even be here at your meetings with the spies that come also and then find us later to arrest us."

"What spies?" Enjorlas interrupted her. "There are no spies here. Just those of us who want a new order." He cut off shortly as she shook her head laughing softly. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"No monsieur." She replied sadly, looking sad. "There isn't. I can point out two men here that work with the police (Sorry I couldn't remember the term if you can I'll love you forever if you let me know). It's funny to me though, so many of you are the educated university students but you have no sense of subtly. You should be talking to the people you want to fight with you! All most people see is hope for a future they're too scared to fight for! And to be honest they probably feel insulted too! You come down here and tell them that how everything they've known for all their lives is wrong and they should fight the people who would no sooner throw them in jail or execute them while you leave daily and go back to classes. We are the ones who live here on a day to day basis! We are the ones who struggle to survive and you are telling us we can have a better life but we don't see it. All we see are students who are going to cause bloodshed in the streets." She looked down at Marius and quickly looked away. "We are useful to you in knowing the streets better than anyone and you use us to send messages; sure you give us a sous or two, but why don't you give us that to teach you the streets, to show you the city the way we see it not just the way you do?" Eponine smiled wryly. "And if you can't get Grantaire to hold his tongue better when he's drunk, it won't matter anyway, he'd tell Javert himself after a few bottles. That is why I scoff." She sat back down, but kept her eyes defiantly on Enjorlas.

He looked around at the rest of the room to see if her words had any effect on them. All the men looked abashed at her words; even Grantaire seemed to be sobered. They were all thinking about what she said and everybody, including Enjorlas, realized the truth of her words. He cleared his throat, "Well mademoiselle, it seems that we have more work to do before the revolution. Care to help?"

**A/N: So this is just the beginning. Let me know what you think, I'm planning on continuing but I need to know if you think that I should. I'm okay with all corrections y'all feel like you need to make. **


End file.
